My Story, From Where It Starts
by Mizuki Obara
Summary: A very long fanfiction about my OFC, Mizuki Obara! Explore her life from when she first met Matthew Venus, and her other new friends! May be very long, enjoy! Volcanoshipping, Clanshipping, etc.


**My Story, From Where It Starts - A Golden Sun Fanfiction**

**Hello everyone! Long time, no see! Yeah... I lost Wi-Fi privileges for a while, so I took the chance to plan a new fanfiction! I've been working on the plan for a while now, actually, so it's taken up a lot of my time... And drawing! For me, Year 8 exams are coming up (TWO WEEKS!), so we've been getting more homework than we usually do, and I've had a whole story to write, and it's taken me a week... English Horror Story! I put Mizuki, Matthew, Amiti, and co. into my story! XD**

**So anyway! I've decided to type this one up for you guys, because I know this will be different to a lot of the other fanfictions! It's about Mizuki Obara! Yes, my Golden Sun OC! I've redesigned her (ok... A few times) to get her just right, I might redesign her again because she wears a dress... Nah! Anyway! This is her story (or should I say, mine, in a parallel dimension) from when she's seventeen years old. **

**This story is set in post-Dark Dawn timeline, so Matthew and any other people his age are seventeen, Rief is 14 (he's so young!) Amiti is twenty, Eoleo is 33... He was two in The Lost Age... Must have been exposed to the Golden Sun... And you get the gist. They're all a year older. **

**So I hope you find this fanfic enjoyable! It may be badly written, as I tend to do that, and there may be awkward bits! This chapter is just introducing the first main characters, so excuse the slowness... Well, here we go!**

**Will feature romance, and friendship. Heartbreak, supposed death, happiness! Volcanoshipping (MizuMatthew) and Clanshipping (MizukiAmiti), so enjoy~!**

**WARNING: This may be a little long... Hehe... What?**

**CHAPTER ONE: Stupid Curiosity**

_My name is Mizuki Obara. I'm a Mars Adept, and the last in line of the Mars Clan. I'm from Prox, but I don't have those strange ears that all Proxians have. I'm a special one. I'm not evil either, so I have no intentions of destroying the world, or conquering it._

_When I was younger, I ran away from my responsibility of tending to the Mars Lighthouse. I ran away from my family, I ran away from that hellhole they call a home. I met a very nice man, a sailor, who was investigating the world. He took me away from Prox, and to the place I now call home, in Tolbi. He called himself Admiral Piers, and he took care of me. I was bullied by the other kids in Prox, for looking like a mainland kid. He made me feel happier, and he helped me with my anxiety. I was very young then, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. Unfortunately, I haven't seen Admiral Piers since, but I hope I do, so I can give him a proper thank you. _

_Now, I'm as happy as can be. Let me tell my story to you, from where the excitement began. From where my life grew, and blossomed like a cherry blossom in spring. It all started in a forest near Tolbi..._

Mizuki was walking in the forest. She had heard something, and, her stupid curiosity getting the better of her, she couldn't help but go to investigate.

She heard it again. The clash of a sword on sword, reverberating through the forest. Then, a loud yell, calling to the powers of Venus.

"GRAND GAIA!"

A massive earthquake shook the ground, then an upburst of rock, earth and dirt, coming from a clearing ahead.

Mizuki heard a strangled yell, and knew that the Venus power had injured somebody. It was probably bandits again, as they liked to prowl the forests at Colosso time, hoping to steal some booty.

She rushed towards the clearing ahead, to help the unknown fighter, and as she did, she saw a fight beyond anything.

Two teenage boys and a girl, all roughly the same age, were fighting a big group of bandits. Three were lying unconcious, or badly injured, on the forest floor. One, obviously the leader, had gravity-defying blonde hair, a yellow scarf, and was wielding a strange sword that Mizuki had never seen before. It was like a needle; wide toward the hilt, getting thinner through to the tip of the blade. It had a sun imbedded within the hilt.

The second boy had short red hair, massive muscles, and bore a huge battle axe. He swung it around like it was light as a feather, even though it looked like it weighed a lot.

The girl was like nothing Mizuki had seen before. She had green hair, probably dyed that colour, and wore a short white robe. She was shooting the bandits with a lightweight recurve bow, and although it wasn't the strongest type of bow, it seemed like she was very experienced with it, and could shoot up to five arrows at a time, in quick succession.

Mizuki rushed forward, unsheathing her massive broadsword, and assisted in taking out the bandits with the trio.

"Thanks for the help! We- urgh!- appreciate it! Take that, you coward!" The girl shot a bandit in the leg, making him unable to battle. "I'm Karis, the one with the scarf is Matthew, and the clumsy oaf with the axe is Tyrell!"

"No problem, I'm glad to help! I'm Mizuki, nice to meet you!" Mizuki performed a triple-hit-swing-duck-strike combo perfectly, earning herself the satisfaction of hearing the dull thud of the flat of her sword connect with a bandit's skull.

Soon, there was only one bandit. The four advanced on him, and he started to cry like a baby.

"I give up, give mercy!" He bawled, throwing his rusty sword to the ground.

"We don't give mercy to thieving cowards," the boy named Matthew said, and he struck the hilt of his strange sword to the bandit's head. The thief passed out.

"Hi. Thank you for lending a hand, I'm sure I speak for everyone here in saying we are grateful," Matthew saluted to Mizuki.

"Hear, hear! Grateful for your help! 'Scuse the scum," The muscly Tyrell stated in a gruff voice, kicking one of the thieves that was trying to crawl away, blood dripping down their stabbed leg.

"I'm glad to help. I'm sorry about the thieves, it's time for Colosso, and they're numerous at this time," Mizuki bowed to the trio. "It's become so popular, you can't even enter the city without being pushed to and fro by the crowd."

"It's really nothing. We came not for Colosso, but to find somebody who might be entering it," Karis stood with one hand on her hip.

"Find someone? Good luck trying to find someone in the crowd. You'll have to get to a high place. I can take you to it. I hope you're good at climbing trees," Mizuki explained.

"We'd love to. Don't worry, we've climbed plenty of trees," Matthew motioned for Mizuki to lead the way.

"Karis told me your names," Mizuki brought up while taking a zigzagging path through the forest. "You seem to be very experienced warriors. Where did you get your training?"

"We were trained by my father, Isaac and Tyrell's father, Garet. Karis's father, Ivan is an inventor, and so isn't really a fighter," Matthew replied.

"Wait... Isaac, Garet and Ivan... Those are three of the Warriors Of Vale! You are their children?! Wow... No wonder you are strong!" Mizuki spun around in awe to look at the embarrassed trio.

"It's really nothing... But, whenever we go out with our parents to get supplies, the general public do give some admiring looks," Karis told her.

"Yeah! Then we gained more experience by going on a massive quest, and we saved-" Tyrell started, but Matthew told him to shut up, so he complied. It was too late. Mizuki's stupid curiosity got the better of her.

"You saved... What? The world?" Mizuki looked from each of the trio to the other.

"Yes, we saved the world. We also destroyed it. You see, we were the ones that started the Dark Eclipse, and so ended it. If it weren't for Tyrell here, we wouldn't have even gone on the journey..." Matthew stared off into the distance.

"He broke the Soarwing that my father invented, and so we needed to get the key thing to fix it- a Roc Feather, from the legendary Roc bird. From there, we had to find a way to get home, but we passed by the Luna Lighthouse, and started the Dark Eclipse. Then, we had to travel across the world to find elements of armor that could resist the light in the Apollo Sanctum, and so stop it. We ended up having to fight some Dark Adepts, and we stopped the eclipse. But, Queen Sveta of Belinsk's own brother, Former King Volechek of Belinsk, risked his life to end it for us," Karis told a short summary of their adventure.

"Wow... And Tyrell started all of this? That's huge!" Mizuki looked at Tyrell, who had taken a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Said I'm sorry, didn't I? 'Least it wasn't any of us that died, eh?" Tyrell said in his gruff voice.

"Yes, and you'd better be sorry! We risked our lives for your stupid decision to fly something you weren't even trained to fly!" Karis looked at Tyrell accusingly. It seemed that the two had fought about this topic often.

"Guys, shut up. Stop bickering for once, please!" Matthew sternly told the two, just as Tyrell opened his mouth to retort.

"Yeah, thanks Matthew. We're here, by the way," Mizuki nodded to Matthew, who nodded back.

They had arrived in another clearing with a small, but cosy-looking cabin. They walked in, followed by Mizuki, and they saw that the cabin was a very quaint place. A little messy, but all in all, it could sell for a good price. It had four main rooms; the room they were all in now was the kitchen and dining area, and had a small dining table with four chairs, and the kitchen had pots and pans hanging over the sink and stove. Through the arch way was the sitting room, and through a hallway were two neat bedrooms. The bigger one had a big window facing the main city, Tolbi, and the smaller had a window looking out to the clearing.

The door screeched along the floor as Matthew pushed it open, and knew the security measure there: let it hang on the floor, and any one who tried to break in would have to answer to Mizuki, who was, undoubtedly, very strong.

"Nice place you got here," Tyrell looked around and grunted appreciatively.

"Thanks. Sorry if it's a mess. Come into the sitting area, and tell me about yourselves," Mizuki offered the trio, who went in and sat down.

"I'm Matthew Venus. I'm a Venus Adept, which means-"

"You can control the earth. I know. I knew there was something about you when you used your Psynergy. I'm a Mars Adept, so I could see the power," Mizuki explained, while Matthew and Karis looked stunned. "Sorry for interrupting. Continue."

"Well, I'm a Venus Adept, my father is Sir Isaac, and I help him with his duties at the Lookout Cabin. I'm the leader of this group," Matthew told Mizuki.

"'Name's Tyrell Flare. I'm a Mars Adept myself, I could sense the power 'round you. Me dad's Sir Garet. I live with Matt and Isaac at the Lookout Cabin. Dad lives there too, so we're all together," Tyrell sat easily on Mizuki's couch.

"I'm Karis Jupiter. My father is Sir Ivan, and he lives in Kalay. Sometimes I visit the Lookout Cabin to train. Since Dad, Matthew's parents, and Tyrell's dad are all friends, they like to see each other. We've all been friends since we were babies," Karis explained.

"So, you all trust each other, and would give the other your life... That's true friendship. So, a little change in topic here, but, what're you're you tryin' to search for? It's near impossible, but I can feel Psynergy radiating off you, so I could feel any Psynergy," Mizuki asked.

"A man named Sir Felix, Slayer of Evil. He's my uncle, and also one of the Warriors of Vale, and he's been missing for years. He can take care of himself, but no one who knows him well has seen his face for, what, six years? He's either that elusive, or he's in danger. We heard a woman had seen a man that matched his description here in Tolbi, so we've come to look for him," Matthew stated.

"Hmm... Well, if he's a very strong Adept, then he's most likely try out for Colosso. Trials started yesterday, they're still going on. We could check the registration list," Mizuki suggested.

"We? Who said you could tag along? We don't even know you, so we can't let you in on our mission," Tyrell argued.

"Tyrell, lay it off. She helped us fight those bandits, she knows the city better than all of us combined, and she's probably got connections to get us into Colosso to see the list," Karis told Tyrell off. "Sorry, Mizuki. Tyrell can be hasty at times, and often doesn't think before he talks."

"Hey, hey, it's no problem! Yeah, I can get you into Colosso easy. It helps when one of the organisers is the man who let's you stay in his home," Mizuki shook off the apology.

"Wait, this is...?"

"Victor Fallenhone. He's an organiser of the whole thing. When I ran away from home, he let me stay here. Colosso is so busy this year, he's had to stay at the palace, to make sure all the contestants don't blackmail and injure each other before it even begins," Mizuki told the trio.

"You ran away from... Home?" Matthew asked.

"That can wait. Don't you want to find Sir Felix? We'll need to hurry up, Victor's shift of registration keeping is almost up," Mizuki said, checking the clock on the wall.

They ran out the house, and through the gates of the impossibly busy city. With difficulty, they made it to the gates of Colosso.

"Mizuki! Hello there! How are you going, sweetheart?" A man in uniform, with a bald head and black beard asked the girl, who ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm fine, Victor. I just need to see the registration list, and get into Colosso," Mizuki told him.

"Alright! Who're your friends? Never seen them before! Look strong, they do," Victor looked over at Matthew, Karis and Tyrell.

"They were fighting more damned Bandits. I helped them, and I'm helping them again by finding someone," Mizuki explained.

"Alright! Who're you looking for?" Victor asked Matthew.

"Sir Felix, one of the Warriors of Vale," Matthew stated promptly.

"Hmmm... Sir Felix..." Victor consulted the long list of names in his hands. He didn't have to look far until he found him. "Ah! Here he is! Yep, says here he qualified into the finals! No wonder, being one if the Warriors of Vale!"

"Thanks, Victor. Where is he now?" Mizuki asked.

"Resting, in the fighter's lounge. This is where selective people can see the fighters. Family and close friends, mainly," Victor told Mizuki. "If you want to get there, then follow me! I'll just get a colleague to take my shift for now. Hey! Abram! Take me, would ya?"

"Yeah, Victor! See you later!" Abram, a short red-haired man in a similar uniform to Victor called.

Victor led the four teenagers through the Colosso crowd, and into a corridor with multiple doors. He unlocked a door roughly in the middle of the corridor, and led the others inside.

There were a few warriors, and most were stuck behind massive families, loudly congratulating their star. There was one who was only being congratulated by one person.

The man had brown hair, pulled into a ponytail to the side of his face. He had mostly green garments; a cape, gloves, tunic, trousers, and a belt. He was growing a small goatee.

"Uncle Felix!" Matthew suddenly shouted. He seemed excited to see his long lost uncle. "Uncle Felix! It's me, Matthew!"

"Matthew? Is that... Truly you? It's been too long! I haven't seen you since you were eleven! My, you've grown!" Felix gasped, and pulled Matthew into a tight embrace.

The woman next to Felix have a small "Awww", seeing her boyfriend with true family, after so long.

"Hi, I'm Karis. That's obviously Matthew, and the lug behind me is Tyrell. Oh, and the other girl is Mizuki. Who're you?" Karis asked the woman.

"Wait a- hey! I've seen you before! You've changed heaps, but I know who you are!" Mizuki pointed a shaky finger at the serene-looking lady.

"Oh? Where have you seen me?" She asked Mizuki.

"You're... Riko Azure! You were on the Lemurian ship with Admiral Piers! You helped me when I needed to run away! You helped me with my problems! I... I needed t-to say... Thank you..." Mizuki trailed off, then suddenly dashed towards the stunned Riko and gave her a hug.

"O-oh! Yes, I remember you! Oh, you've grown up to be so beautiful!" Riko returned the hug. Felix broke away from Matthew, whose expression was like a young child and looked at the two girls.

"Oh, was this when... You know... The, uh, misunderstanding happened...? You travelled with Piers, and found her, took her to Tolbi, and went to Lemuria?" Felix stuttered.

"Yes, Felix. Sorry to remind you of that time," Riko apologised, and Felix shook it off.

"Mizuki. Can you tell us about your... uh... history, if I may call it that?" Karis asked Mizuki.

"Well, it all started when I cracked it..."

-《 Flashback》 -

"Woiiiii! Child!" Taro Ohba yelled from the living room.

"Yes, Father?" A five-year old Mizuki called from the kitchen.

"Come here! You need to scrub the table! Ms Chalis and her parents are coming over, and we need it SPOTLESS!" Taro screamed the last word to emphasise how clean it needed to be.

Mizuki, already broken past exhaustion, rose from scouring the kitchen floor with a toothbrush, and wearily walked from the kitchen to dining room, a heavy bucket of boiling, soapy water in one hand, a toothbrush, sponge and drying rag in the other.

"Improve your posture! It's disgraceful, haven't you seen the other kids, with their straight backs, and lovely angle of their head?! BE MORE LIKE THEM!" Mizuki's mother, Hunara, screeched.

'But I'm not like the other kids. You keep me hunched over all the time, too, so how can I get a straight back like this, you foul, evil... Things?!' Mizuki thought furiously, fighting back tears for the third time that day.

"You slopped water all over the floor, what's wrong with you?! Dry it! NOW!" Taro yelled at his slave-daughter.

"But I'm cleaning the table," Mizuki said simply. She could hardly reach the top of the table, and was standing on her tiptoes, her dirty, patched dress reaching up her thighs as she tried to clean as thoroughly as she could.

"I don't care! What makes you think that I care? Cause I don't! Pull your dress down, you little sl-" Hunara started, before being interrupted by a loud scream of agony, pain and anger.

"STOP! JUST STOP! I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE! JUST... SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Mizuki had finally had enough of being pushed around, just because she looked like a mainland kid.

"NO! DON'T TALK TO YOUR PARENTS THAT WAY, YOU INSULENT LITTLE-" Taro let off a stream of very insulting rude words, that made Mizuki burst into tears.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT MY PARENTS! I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS! I'M LEAVING, AND I'M NEVER, EVER COMING BACK! DON'T EXPECT TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN!" Mizuki kicked over the water bucket, burning her bare feet, but she didn't care, as she ran out of the mansion, and into the street.

She looked back at her house one more time, and saw the torturers coming out of it. She decided to do one thing, that she'd wanted to do for a long, long time.

"PYROCLASM!" Mizuki screamed, as she directed her Psynergy at the mansion. A massive volcano erupted underneath it, immediately lighting the house on fire. Screams erupted from surrounding houses.

Mizuki took the time of confusion to run away, exhausted from cleaning, and using the Mars Psynergy. The rocks stabbed at her feet, glass tore at her skin, but she didn't care, as she tried to get as far as she could from the hellhole. She made it to a small beach at the edge of Proxian land, and collapsed from exhaustion.

She awoke to the slow motion of a rocking boat. She was in a comfortable bed, in a comfortable room. The sound of the ocean came from all sides, and the smell of sea salt was in the air. Mizuki sat up, and shook her head. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She was actually awake, and in a docile environment.

She noticed she had a clean dress on. It was very big for her, but it was comfortable. Wait... It wasn't even a dress. It was a blue robe, buttoned to the very top, but the top button still went down to her chest. The bottom fanned out behind her, as she walked to the open door. She found it hard to walk, but got used to the rocking motion after a few steps.

"Ah, you're awake! I'm sorry for taking you aboard, did you want to stay in Prox?" A man in the blue robe Mizuki wore stood in front of her.

"Wha-? Where am I?" Mizuki was very confused.

"Of course. Take a seat," the man motioned for Mizuki to sit in a small chair by the door of her room, and she complied, sitting on the edge of her seat, ready for an escape if she needed to.

"My name is Admiral Piers. I'm travelling around Weyard, to discover more of the secrets about it. I passed by Prox, for supplies, and I couldn't help but find you unconscious on the bay. I picked you up and took you aboard. You looked exhausted, and very worn-out, so I let you sleep," Admiral Piers explained.

"Tha-that's kind of you," Mizuki was very grateful. "I'm Mizuki Obara. I'm only five, but I'm very strong and very smart!"

"I can tell you are both. I sense a power on you. By the name of Psynergy. Judging by the inferno in Prox, that I think you caused, you are a Mars Adept?" Piers asked.

"Uh-huh! My Psygee... Psynegee... Um... Psy-ner-gy is Fire! How did you know?" Mizuki struggled with 'Psynergy', because after all, she was only five.

"Well, I can feel it. You see, when one Adept meets another, they know the other is an Adept because we have an aura radiating off us. That aura can't be felt or seen by normal humans, whereas we Adepts can feel it. The most experienced Adepts, or the strongest, can actually see the power, in the colour of their element. There are fours elements. Fire, or Mars, Water, or Mercury, which is what I am, Earth, or Venus, and Wind, or Jupiter," Piers explained.

"Oh! Hey! I can feel a powerful presence around you! More powerful than Taro, the man who made me do nothing but cleaning," Mizuki grumbled.

"Hmm... He must be your father, but you won't admit it... Mistreated, no doubt," Piers mumbled to himself. "Yes, my Psynergy is stronger than most, as I have been trained to be very powerful. I am also a Lemurian, who also are Adepts, in some way. We age very slowly. As I was exposed to the Golden Sun, about twenty years ago, it appears as if I don't age at all, for a period of time. I age one year for a regular person's fifty years."

"Wow... So, can I explore? I want to know more about the ship!" Mizuki begged Piers.

"Alright. Don't get lost!" Piers let the small child run off, her feet pattering against the wooden planks of the ship. He chuckled to himself.

Mizuki ran out of the room, her strawberry-blond hair flying in the spring breeze, her robes fluttering behind her as she ran to the rails, and leaned over the edge. She gasped.

Dolphins and fish were swimming in the water, leaping out, and the sea was a bright, beautiful blue. Waves sploshed in the ship's slipstream, which was going fast.

Mizuki laughed, and ran further down to the aft of the ship. She saw a kitchen, more bedroom chambers, and a dining room. Then, suddenly, a large Gillman leaped onto the ship.

Mizuki looked around, looking for a weapon of some sort. She saw a massive broadsword, too big for her, and she dashed to it, and picked it up.

A tingling sensation ran down her arms, down to her feet. She looked at the big sword, and noticed that it was glowing a pale red, then returned to normal. It had recognised its master.

Mizuki faced the Gillman, a determined look in her eye, and sprinted towards it. She lifted the sword, and swung it downwards, creating a heavy thud as it went through the Gillman, and to the planks. Purple blood spilled everywhere, covering Mizuki's bare feet. She screamed, and ran to the back rails.

She was afraid of blood.

"Mizuki! What happened?! Are you okay?!" The sound of Piers's heavy footfalls reached Mizuki. He faltered, and looked from the annihilated Gillman to Mizuki, panting, still clutching the broadsword, colossal compared to her body.

"B-B-Blood! It's not normal, either!" Mizuki sobbed, as she ran to Piers, and gave him the hug of a child who needed consolation.

'She's known me for barely half and hour, and she trusts me so much,' Piers thought, as he squatted down and rubbed Mizuki's back comfortingly.

"Piers? What's wrong?" A lady asked Piers.

Mizuki looked up. A very nice looking lady, her long, shiny red hair down, ringlets framing her beautiful face, with purple eyes, and a white dress with red threading and underdress.

"Have you woken up? That's very good, we were very worried about you!" The lady gave a smile to Mizuki, who returned it, in a shy demeanour.

"Riko. This young girl cut a Gillman in half with the Forbidden Broadsword. She is definitely amazing," Piers stood up, and went over to the lady named Riko, put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her on the cheek.

"My! That's truly spectacular! What's your name, sweetie?" Riko asked Mizuki.

"M-Mizuki Obara. A-Are you an Adept?" Mizuki was very shy.

"Yeah! I'm a Mars Adept, just like you!" Riko giggled.

"Woah! Hey! Hey! Are you also a... um... a Lemurian, like Piers?" Mizuki gasped.

"Yes! I've got a very high status in Lemuria too! You see, I'm-" Riko was cut off by an ominous groaning noise.

"Oh no! It's back! Mizuki! Get inside! Come on, Riko!" Piers exclaimed, and ran toward to fore of the ship, with Riko.

Mizuki complied, as the skies turned grey, and the groaning noise sounded again. She decided to run to the safety of Piers and Riko, to the Captain's Deck.

"Piers! I'm scared!" Mizuki cried as she got through the door of the Deck. She closed the door behind her, just in case.

"It's okay. We'll have to fly. Get ready, Riko," Piers comforted Mizuki.

"All right... Ready!" Riko said, as her hair started to fly around her head, and her dress also began to whip around her legs, as if a wind was blowing, even though it wasn't.

"What's she doing? Why is her aura stronger than before?!" Mizuki started to panic again, as the ominous groaning sound happened, closer than ever.

But before Piers could reply, a thudding noise jolted the ship from below.

"All hands on deck! We're gonna fly!" Piers called.

Mizuki grabbed onto something stable, as the wings on the side of the boat spread, and flapped, making the ship fly.

"And we're off! Let's hope it didn't sprout wings," Piers sighed in relief, while Riko continued to focus. "Oh, Mizuki, she's focusing her Psynergy. This ship requires Psynergy to fly. Once Riko is tapped out, which will take a long time, as she has one of the highest Psynergy levels I have ever seen, I will take over, and she'll steer."

"Oh. Where are we going?" Mizuki calmed down.

"We'll take you to Tolbi, and find you someone to look after you," Piers explained, and Mizuki understood. Piers couldn't take care of her like a father, when there were monsters about. Even though she was a good fighter, for her age, she was still five, and very precious.

"All right. Will I be able to see you again?" Mizuki felt a little sad. The first person she could ever trust, was leaving her, with a slim chance of being seen again.

"Don't worry, Mizuki," Piers squatted down to be eye level with the girl. "I promise to see you again. And I'm sure I speak for Riko too. Don't get upset. I promise."

"But, Piers, you're the first person that's ever been nice to me," a tear slowly fell down Mizuki's cheek. "And I can trust you! It could be years and years!"

"Hey, I said I promise, didn't I? Once I give a promise, I keep it. I'll find you. And I'll help you," Piers comforted Mizuki, as a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

She wiped them away. "O-okay. I promise to find you, too! So, I'm gonna go explore, okay?"

"Alright. Have fun, and down fall down! I don't want to have you dead," Piers patted the young girl's head, and she ran away, laughing.

A few more days passed, and the ship was back in the water. Mizuki realised they were getting close to Tolbi, and to the end of her journey. She was getting increasingly sadder by the thought of leaving Admiral Piers and his lady, Miss Riko. But, all was well, as Piers had let her keep the sword.

"It's recognised you," he had said, "and I'll let you keep it."

It was late in the afternoon as the Lemurian ship glided into a river, and Mizuki was looking over the landscape. She turned six that day, and felt proud, as her hair whipped across her face in the wind.

"Happy birthday, Mizuki! I hope this will suffice, I made it myself," Riko approached Mizuki and gave her a box tied with ribbon.

Mizuki tore the box open, and noticed a handmade dress, folded neatly in the box.

"Wow, Riko! Thank you so much!" Mizuki hugged Riko, who returned it.

"Why don't you change into it? See if it fits?" Riko suggested, and Mizuki complied, dashing off into her room to change.

She came out in the dress, a perfect fit. It was simple, with a red collar, white torso, and red skirt. Some small stitches were made below the collar, to give it a cottage look. A pair of red boots came with it, as well as brown gloves. Mizuki had adorned those too.

"Riko, it's amazing! Thank you so much! I love it!" Mizuki ran to the young woman.

"It looks amazing on you," Piers had joined them. He also gave Mizuki a box, smaller than the one that contained the dress, but equipped with a red ribbon.

Mizuki opened the box, and saw a small ruby, attached to a long chain.

"It's for when you get older," Piers explained. "It's also a Serpent Flame Jewel. Adorn it, and you will be able to use Serpent Flame. It's a very strong move. I hope it will help you in the future."

"I love it! Wow, it's so cool!" Mizuki gasped, as she put it around her neck. The ruby went down to her chest, but she didn't care.

Mizuki fell asleep that night, realising that the next day, they were to reach Tolbi. The child began to cry silently, screaming soundlessly into her pillow, as tears streaked the fabric. She had become so close to the older couple, and she might not see them for quite a few years.

They reached Tolbi at midday. Mizuki was dropped off in the city square, after a tearful, sad goodbye. The pair were her guardians, and she remembered that forever.

-《Present Day》-

"... And that's how I know Riko. It's a bit of a long story, but hey, it's history," Mizuki finished her story.

"Wow, that's was so emotional..." Karis wiped a tear from her eye.

"There are more finalists! Please exit the building if you wish, the area will be very busy, otherwise!" An old man with a silver moustache and smooth hairstyle called from the door, a clipboard in his hand.

"Let's go. I'm getting hungry," Mizuki rubbed her grumbling stomach.

The others got up from their seats as multiple warriors entered the building. They managed to get out of the Colosso building, and into the main city. As more trials were being held, the general crowd were watching, so the city wasn't as full.

The six managed to get to a small café, and they found food that was cheap and good. It arrived after 10 minutes.

"Mmm! This is good!" Matthew exclaimed after taking a bite out of his sweet-and-sour pork.

"Agreed," Felix nodded, looking at his sushi appreciatively.

They ate, talking about the adventures they went on, and what they did when they were kids. Mizuki, haven't lived the normal kid's life, was a little jealous, as Matthew, Karis and Tyrell all laughed about the stupid things they did as seven-year-olds, including pranking the elders of Kalay, and getting whacked because of it.

After they were finished, Mizuki paid, and they went sightseeing. They went to the highest point in the city, assisted by Mizuki, and they looked above the whole city from a ledge jutting out from a waterfall. It roared behind them, as they all talked about what they wanted to do in the future.

"I'm gonna take over Lookout Duties when Dad can't do it anymore," Matthew declared. "What do you want to do, Mizuki?"

"I... I don't know... I've never thought about the future, I just go along with it as it happens," Mizuki said quietly.

"Well, why don't you come with us? When we return from our mission, Karis has to go back to Kalay, so you could take her room! Plus, when she comes over again, you could share! Or you could take my room, and I'll sleep in the family area," Matthew added thoughtfully.

"Really? You'd let me? Wow, thanks! Y'know, I think I will! It's a really nice offer! Thanks Matthew!" Mizuki exclaimed, clapping her hands together once.

**And that's the end! I hope you enjoyed! To get through this long fanfiction, I'm making the chapters really long, so you guys can read more until I make a new chapter. I promise I won't lose inspiration on this one, I've been working on it for sooo loong! **

**So, onto personal matters! I've officially finished Golden Sun: Dark Dawn! Yay! I'm so happy, because now I can brag to everyone that I defeated Dullahan in less than 10 turns! It's an epic strategy that I guess a lot of people would use... It takes a little rearranging... **

**Remember to favourite, comment, and follow if you liked it! Check out Steffy367's new fanfiction, Daughter of the Dark, featuring her OC, Kira! She's writing her own Weyard Academy story, and it's either up or very close to being posted... Find me on DeviantART: GaryOakIsAButt, and ask for my Skype if you want to chat! Twitter: WATCHAAAAA, so follow me for a follow back! **

**I'll see you guys in my next chapter!**

**Mizuki Obara（≧∇≦）**


End file.
